


My Angels

by GuardiansOfTheBerriesx27



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, My first fic, Please be gentle, Rejection, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Soulmate AU, but i have my own plot after bruce starts to hate superman, i cried while think of it, reader had body issues, self hate, set after Man of Steel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardiansOfTheBerriesx27/pseuds/GuardiansOfTheBerriesx27
Summary: Y/N is trying to find a fresh start in Gotham after the alien attack.  Her journey in finding her place in Gotham awaits. She is close to losing hope in finding her soulmates.When will she find her soulmates, will they accept her with open arms or reject her? All Y/N wants is to be loved, is that so much to ask for? Read and you shall find out. This fic is set after the alien attack and right after Bruce has his little hate monologue of Superman and himself (do you hear the joy). Anything after that is my own plot. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obvi that I don't own the character. Bear with me as we go through this journey together. My first fic ever written.

Gotham and Metropolis, both daunting and powerful, battling to the death over who can tower over the other. Not a care as to what happens to who would dare get in their way. Dark thundering clouds begin to loom over both cities, the storm ripping in and shadows forming for any sin to hide in. In the midst of the overly dramatic greeting lays a young lady struggling to move boxes into the shabby complex she just moved into. As she carries the last box up a flight of stairs a strong gust of wind and rain force her to lose her balance and drop the box of clothes that are now spewed all over the ground. With a groan the young lady moves her hair out of her eyes and stares in defeat at the ground that is now decorated with her clothes.  
“ Welcome to Gotham City.” she mumbles to herself, quickly gathering her belongings and rushing inside the lobby from the storm. Y/N gives a sigh as she walks over to her stack of boxes and unceremoniously collapses onto a ratty lobby chair. Eyes being shut, trying to get some feel into her arms and legs Y/N feels the prickly sensation of someone watching her. Cracking an eye open she looks over to see the receptionist with long dark hair that had streaks of red in it done up in braids giving her a sympathetic smile,  
“Long day I assume?” her voice smooth like silk.  
“You wouldn’t believe how many times I drove back and forth from my old home to here, it’s literally the most I have ever driven in my entire life.” Y/N replies rising from the chair.  
Giving a small giggle the receptionist replies,  
“Oh I believe you, I saw you drive in when I was changing shifts with Ricky. By the way my name’s Nicole.”  
“Nice to meet you Nicole, my name’s Y/N.”  
“Do you need help getting some of those boxes up to your place?’’ asks Nicole. Y/N looks at the four boxes that are lying beside her, truly not wanting to have to come back down a second time after her long day of lugging boxes, she replies,  
“If you don’t mind, I would appreciate it.’’  
“Nonsense girl, I would have done in even if you said no.” Nicole leans over to the door behind her and yells out,  
“James dear! I’m going to help out my girl Y/N with some of her stuff, would you be a doll and watch the front?” A moment later a tall timid looking man with shoulder length sandy hair comes out,  
“Do you need any help love?” he quietly replies.  
Nicole cups his face and says,  
“I’ll be okay dear, I’ll be back soon.” she gives James a peck on the cheek and begins to walk over to Y/N who was watching the pair with a goofy smile on her face.  
“Damn you two are so freaking adorable!” Y/N squeals out. Nicole smirks,  
“Damn right we are.” Nicole grabs two boxes while Y/N grabs the remaining. Both walk over to the elevator and press the fourth level button.  
“So when did you two zing if you don’t mind me asking?” Y/N asks. Nicole laughs and replies,  
“We met by me spilling coffee all over James, mistaking him for one of my friends ex boyfriend who is complete utter trash. Realizing what I had just done to some innocent man I proceeded to become a blubbering mess trying to apologize while trying to clean his shirt. And well the rest is history. By the way I didn’t miss your reference there, I love Hotel Transylvania!” The elevator dings and slides open, the two women walking into the hallway.  
“That is the best love story I have ever heard!” laughs out Y/N.  
“So have you met your zing yet?”  
“Sadly I haven't met either one of them.”  
“You have two soulmates!?”  
“My mother said it’s a curse, to have to split your love equally for two people is a road to disaster.” Y/N sadly replies  
“I certainly don’t see it that way, I means sure you got more people to love, but girl! You got two people who are going to love you like crazy and you get double to gifts.” Nicole says in earnest. Y/N nods, mulling over the thought of not one but two people loving an unlovable person liker her, courtesy of her father drilling that in her head the moment she wasn’t as compliant to that damned man anymore. Arriving to her door she pulls her key out of her pocket and opens the door. Placing her boxes in the room she turns to Nicole who had just placed the last of the boxes down,  
“Thank you so much Nicole, i’ll pay you back by taking you to lunch if you would like?”  
“Well I am not the type of girl to turn down food, you got a place in mind?” Y/N scratches her neck,  
“Oh ha, um well I actually don’t really know any places here, you can choose whatever place you want.”  
“I thought you were from Gotham, where did you move from?”  
“I actually just moved from Metropolis.”  
“Now why would you leave such a nice place? Oh no! Was your house ruined from the alien attack?”  
“It got damaged but it’s fixable, I did lose my job and I really couldn’t wait to have the building repaired to get it back. So I moved here for work.”  
“Oh girl, I’m sorry to hear that. Well I do hope you like it here because it gets noisy from time to time with our little vigilante family jumping around at night fighting crime.”  
“I’m sure it won’t be as bad as Superman.” laughs Y/N  
“You’ll see. Well I best be off, I’ll leave you to your unpacking.” Nicole says, she walks out the door and pauses and says over her shoulder,  
“Welcome to Gotham City girl!”  
“Thanks! I’ll talk to you soon about our lunch date.” Y/N yells back. Shutting the door, Y/N leans back and looks at her dainty little apartment. Taking off her jacket and shoes she maneuvers around the boxes and lays onto the couch,  
“Home sweet home.” she mutters to herself. Shutting her eyes at last and letting the sound of the rain and city noise lull her to sleep.


	2. Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys!! I'm on break from college and having guests staying over at my house. I will try my best to post the next chapter soon!! The chapters are pretty short, but bear with me please.Enjoy my lovelies!!

*tap, tap, tap, THUD*

Y/N throws her arm over her face, mumbling in her sleep.

* THUD, clang, clang, tap, tap, tap, CLANG*

“mmmmhhhh” , Y/N grabs a pillow and slams it on her head. A series of more loud thuds and pitter patters of feet on the roof, at this point Y/N has given up on ignoring the noise.

“Oh my fucking God...didn’t I choose the top level to get away from this bullshit?” With another loud crash from above Y/N stumbles off her couch and blindly walks over to the door to her small balcony. Ripping it open, the noise getting louder, 

“ HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU MORON!! SO HELP ME GOD IF I HEAR ANOTHER NOISE UP THERE I WILL CLIMB THESE STAIRS AND WHOOP YOUR ASS INTO THE AFTERLIFE!!” Slightly out of breath Y/N hears silence except for what she thinks is muffled laughter. Nodding in satisfaction Y/N walks back inside and slams her door shut. 

“Fucking idiots, who the hell does parkour at-”, looking at your watch, your eyes widen, “3:30….oh come on!” Pinching the bridge of your nose, you know you won’t be sleeping anymore. Looking around you think ‘ Well might as well get started on these disgusting boxes’. 

**Bruce**

All Bruce hears is Dick cackling to his right and feels the glare of Damian to his left as they make their way to the police station to drop some of Luthors goons off. 

“Tch, shut up Nightwing!” Damian redirects his glare at Dick. Dick who’s still laughing replies, 

“Oh come on Redbird that is fucking hilarious. You two getting yelled at by some lady is the best thing that has happened these past few months!” 

“Whatever, that apartment was supposed to be empty and-” Batman cuts Damian off, 

“It doesn't matter if the apartment was empty or not. The whole point of us stopping crime at night is so civilians can sleep not having to worry about what could happen to them. If you had followed my orders by not engaging with the targets then that woman wouldn’t have had to wake up.”

Damian’s glare increases, 

“I had it covered.”

“You obviously didn’t”.

“Yes I did, if you two hadn’t distracted me I would have been just fine!”

“It doesn’t matter if you had it covered or not, the main point is that you didn’t follow my orders!”

“Tch, it’s clear you don’t trust my abilities old man.” Dick gasps in shock,

“Oooohhhhh burn Batman! How will you ever recover?!” Bruce turns to Dick and glares through his cowl,

“Shut up Nightwing. This conversation isn’t over Robin, we will talk later when we get to base.”

“Tch.”

The rest of the way to the Wayne Manor is spent in silence. 

**Y/N**

Finally you were done with half of your belongings, giving a tired sigh you shuffle over to your room and pick out some clothes to wear to actually look presentable to society. Looking at the clock you see that it’s noon time. 

“Well shit..I actually worked that long.” Shrugging you grab a towel from your drawer and walk into the bathroom to take a well deserved shower. 

Half an hour later you come out of the steaming bathroom in just your underwear and bra, drying off your hair with a towel. Walking over to where you laid out your clothes, you begin to change into some worn out denim jeans. Glancing at the full length mirror that’s leaning against the wall you see your soulmate marks. Sighing, your hands skim over one that’s print is precise and neatly written along your left rib  _ “What the hell are doing walking alone at this time!” _ Frowning,’ Of course I would piss off my soulmate.’ You just hoped they wouldn’t be as bad as your father was with your mother. You glance a little lower and see your stretch marks, you start poking at them,

“Tch, who the hell would want this.” You turn slight to the left to see your other mark that nestled right above your right breast, there you see scribbled in slanted font,  _ “ Are you okay Ma’am? You’re not hurt are you?”  _ You always smile at the Ma’am part, whoever your other soulmate is, they are bound to be an absolute doll. But you always wonder why both seem to be “saving” your from something. Well you’ve always tried to stay out of trouble and you’ve never had to deal with some bad guy that tried to steal your money. 

Shaking your head, ‘ Get over yourself Y/N  it’s not like they’ll want you anyway, I mean look at yourself!’ You try to block out the noise in your head but to no avail your hands begin to shake and while you try to put your sweater. Negative thoughts are swimming in your head, taunting you, ‘Okay Y/N just breath..remember what the therapist taught you. Gradually the trembles stop in your hand, not realizing you had closed your eyes you open them to see a flushed face in the mirror. Quickly looking away you grab a pair a socks and go to your living room. Walking over to the fridge, you see that it’s obviously empty, sighing,

“Fuck, now I have to leave for food.” Another sigh leaves your mouth as you plop down onto your couch and slip on your socks and a pair of converse shoes. Getting up you pull your hair up into a bun and grab your purse and headphones. Taking the elevator down you walk out into the lobby and see Nicole standing at the front desk. The poor girl looks absolutely exhausted, eyes droopy while leaning against the desk. Walking over, 

“ Dude what are still doing here?” Nicole drowsily looks at you,

“Damn guy didn’t come to his shift, I better be getting overtime.”

“Aw geez I hope you do, when do get off?” Nicole looks at the clock on the wall,

“Ah, in an hour, thank God.”

“I would offer to get you a cup of coffee but I probably won’t see you when I get back. Wait are going to have to come back tonight?” You eyes widen in worry.

“No my dear James is covering for me, he was so insistent.” Nicole smiles when she said his name. You’re eyes water, ‘How I would want that..’

“Well I must be off, I’m starving. See you tomorrow Nicole.” Waving as you walk to the entrance, 

“Bye Y/N!”. 

~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive back to your new home seemed uneventful, looking at the time you see that it’s only 2:30. Not wanting to spend the rest of the day in your apartment with only boxes and mothballs to keep you company you decide to take a detour and see where you would be working, and hopefully find a good route there. 

Finally you see a tall glass building, looking at it up close, it looked pretty unnerving. Not wanting to look suspicious you drive away. As you drive down the road you see a couple of people holding up signs and posters of what seems to be anti-Superman. Some signs say “Thanks for the “Help!”, “Alien Free Earth!!”, “GO BACK HOME”. Some have spray paints of the legendary superman logo with an X painted over it. Shaking you head, ‘If it wasn’t for him we would all be dead right now, I mean how was he supposed to know that there were others like him, except they suck ass compared to him.’ 

Arriving at your complex you take your groceries and walk to your apartment. Setting up your food and putting the rest of the groceries away in the fridge and pantry. Sitting on top of your tiny counter top you eat your food while scrolling through your phone. Your phone starts ringing, seeing that it’s your mom you answer. 

“Hi Mamma!” you say excitingly.

“Hello my love, how are you?” the sound of her voice pushes away the stresses of the day, and your left relaxed with the beautiful soft tone of your mother’s voice.

“I’m doing good Ma, how are you? Are you taking your medicine? Is your back still hurting? Are the nurses cleaning the house properly?” What about-” Your mother’s sudden bout of laughter makes you pause in your rush of questions. 

“My love, I’m supposed to be asking  _ you  _ 100 questions!” You blush in embarrassment.

“Okay but-”

“Hush, I’m doing really good love, Beth and the others are taking care of me wonderfully, stop your fretting. How are you settling down over there?” Sighing,

“It’s pretty boring, I did meet someone really cool, her names Nicole and she already met her soulmate, they are so cute Ma!” You and your mothers talk goes on for a hour, just talking about each other's day and what not. After you phone call you clean up your dishes and spend the rest of the day cleaning and putting things away till it’s nighttime and you get ready for bed. 

You settle down in your actual bed this time and hope you don’t wake up to another round of stupid parkouring, I mean who the fuck jumps around at-...oh shit. You grab your face in shock, just know realizing that you most likely just fucking cussed out Batman!! You try to fall asleep with the knowledge you have now running around in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. What did you think?


End file.
